Bobcat XL
}} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = FREEWAY MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE |modelname = bobcatxl |handlingname = BOBCATXL |textlabelname = BOBCATXL |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = Boat Trailer Trailer (small) |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 60% Blue Plate - 20 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Bobcat XL is a two-door pickup truck appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bobcat XL is essentially based on the original Bobcat from Grand Theft Auto IV, but comes in a long-wheelbase XL variant. The vehicle retains the front section of the original model. The rear section, however, no longer features stepsides on the truck bed, but is longer than the GTA IV version. The Bobcat XL seems to draw more influence from the than its SWB counterpart, notable in the rear lights and rear section. However, it still retains the rear windshield and front fascia from the . All Bobcats XL come equipped with bull-bars, and some have camper shells over the bed. While the design hints at a dual (double rear wheel) configuration, the Bobcat XL has single wheels and tires on the rear axle. The tail light texture is shared with the Moonbeam and resembles the tail light design from the . The Bobcat can tow trailers, as with the Sadler and Bison. Current Design Gallery Pickup= |-| Bed-cap= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bobcat XL is, being a heavy-duty pick up truck, relatively slow, however, given its purpose and size, is acceptable. The vehicle itself is of large mass and therefore negates performance in many areas, including top speed, acceleration rate, and handling. The vehicle has above average deformation thanks to the front bullbar, wide wheel arches (especially in the rear, which benefit in inability to camber the wheels upon crashing), and wide body frame. The vehicle takes large head on crashes before it starts to show signs of engine damage, and the vehicle is also largely bullet-resistant (with the exception of the occupants, who are still vulnerable due to large windshields). Much like its base model, the Bobcat XL is powered by what is stated to be a 8.9L liter (550 cui) V10, according to badges, however, the engine takes the form of a single overhead cam V8. The high displacement engine is connected to, evidently by sound, a 5 speed transmission system, further connected via driveshafts to a front engine, rear wheel drive drivetrain (contrary to its "Super 4x4" badges, which indicates it is an AWD vehicle). GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BobcatXLBedCap-GTAV-front.png|A Bobcat XL with a bed-cap in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Bobcat GTAV rear Single Tire.jpg|'Bobcat XL' single-wheel on rear axle. BobcatXL-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Bobcat XL on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. BobcatXL-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bobcat XL on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the barn of the weed farm during daytime in Braddock Pass, but the player must be Trevor for the weed raid mission to happen and for the truck to appear. *May spawn at the Procopio Truck Stop after completing Pack Man. *Seen driving around in Elysian Island. *Two are found at a shoot-off near a bridge, not far from Fort Zancudo. One has a cab and another is just standard. The cabbed one has a flat tire and also getting it back can be a challenge with back up gangs arriving to get their money back. *Can spawn when driving one of the characters own vehicles on the highway between Vinewood and Grand Senora Desert. *On the far western side of Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness when the random event occurs. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Occasionally found in traffic, typically on freeways just outside of Los Santos. *Can be purchased off the in-game website Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $23,000 as part of The Business Update. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Bobcat XL are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *Like the Bison, the Bobcat XL is classified as a "Van", despite being a pick-up truck. *Hitting or almost hitting a civilian with the Bobcat XL will sometimes cause them to say "Heads up truck". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Bobcat XL was added onto the in-game site Southern San Andreas Super Autos as part of The Business Update. Strangely, it is listed under the "Luxury" header. *In the Arena War Maze Bank Arena, a "2006 Bobcat XL" is mentioned on the arena screens to be for sale at the concession stand by asking for "Jeff". See Also *Bobcat - SWB version appearing in numerous titles. *Rancher - Another pick-up truck appearing with or without a bed-cap attachment. Navigation }}Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid